There's A Difference Between a 'Y' and an 'E'
by Missyfixit
Summary: She was adopted. She wanted to know where she was from. Now she is terrified. And why does Alyssa feel like there's another her in this town she's stumbled upon? And she finds about the past characters stories who've been here. R&R please! 1stshot  SHfic.
1. Four Roads, And An Introduction

**Ohkay, ladies and gentleman. This is my third fic, and I still haven't tacked down the exact strategy of writing fanfics , so be nice! **

**So, I am a total fan of Silent Hill, so I am laying in bed one night listening to the soundtracks, and I sat up and said, "I write fanfics, so I will write a Silent Hill fanfic!" SO...here we are, and please be nice! Thank you. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any characters under the merchandise of Konami 1999-****2009©**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa was one of those girls who meant everything to everybody.

She was beautiful, nice, and she had a personality that she was never afraid to show.

While being very beautiful, she was very tomboy-ish. She never wore a skirt or any sign of pink, even purple was non-existant in her wardrobe.

Along with this, her father had also taught her how to fire many weapons, including double-barrel shotguns, Springfield '03 sniper rifle, 9mm handgun, and a silenced Beretta. So she knew her way around the "tools of the trade," as her father called it. Her father was part of the Brahams police force, so he taught her how to reload, clean, and take apart the weapons that she already knew how to operate.

Aside from the weapons and "social appearance," persay, Alyssa was just like any other beautiful girls. And one of those reasons why everyone loved her so much. She was a 16 year-old, with long, dark-chocolate brown hair, hazel-green eyes, and she was a slim build, and at an average height. She was loving to everyone even her enemies. And everyone knew almost everything about her.

_Almost._

See, even Alyssa didn't know her deep dark secret. She knew she was adopted, but she didn't know from where. Her father had told her she was adopted from a nearby town when she was a little baby, but that was all she knew.

And she did know that her mother died in a car crash on the way back to Brahams from that little, unknown town. And from that, Alyssa felt guilty.

Even though her father told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt remorse.

As time carried on, she felt annoyed, not knowing where she came from. And she wondered if her dreams were trying to tell her something. Everynight ever since her 16th birthday, she had this strange dream, sometimes a nightmare. Where she was in a town that was immersed in flames. She would walk slowly down the main path, and she was calling for someone. "Sister." That was who she was calling. But after about three times of calling out sister, a girl who looked a little younger than she did ran over to her frantically. Then Alyssa would be happy to see her and call out "Sister" once more. Then when "Sister" was right in front of Alyssa, "Sister" suddenly burst into flame. Alyssa would then wake up in a deep sweat. Confused and scared, Alyssa was ready to find out about who she was, and where she was from.

After visiting her father at the police station, Alyssa took her Ford Explorer and took along a map of West Virginia. She needed to find out what towns were near by, so she could investigate.

Four towns.

One to the east.

One to the north.

One to the south.

One to the west.

Alyssa decided to go west.

"It's the way the sun sets!" she always told her father.

Alyssa calmed herself, telling her father before she left that she was going for a drive, nothing big, and that she would always have her cell phone on, around her neck.

She came to a sign, down the long, winding road. It said, "Back to Brahams" and then another town's name covered with a black trashbag.

Alyssa decided to take a chance, and she drove down side road.

Little did she know, this road didn't lead to any town.

This road lead to the cursed town.

This road lead...to Silent Hill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K. What'd you think? It's my first shot at a Silent Hill fic, and I will continue it. **

**So review. **

**Or Pyramid Head will haunt you in your sleep. XD**


	2. Secret What?

**Okay. So I hope that you guys stuck with me for the first chapter, although it wasn't the best thing ever. SO...Read on!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alyssa drove on. For some reason, it got dark rather quickly. This worried her, and wondered if her father was wondering where she was. But she drove on.

MIle of road, after mile of road, she finally came upon a locked chained fence.

"Figures." Alyssa grunted.

But suddenly, the gates slowly opened.

"Uh-huh..." she wrinkled her nose and drove on.

She turned on the radio, trying to find something to listen to. But all she got was...static.

"Forget it." She jabbed the button.

As soon as she was getting annoyed with the road going on and on, she saw street lamps.

And then she saw this _huge_ sign that read, "Welcome to Silent Hill."

_Silent Hill? _She pulled around into a small parking lot by a lake. She kept feeling flakes of something on her head.

"Is this snow or do I have bad dandruff?" She giggled, but her smiled quickly faded.

She rubbed a flake between two fingers.

"Ash," she whispered.

Her mind quickly shifted to her dream.

_Sister._

The buildings were burning.

Where's the fire? And most ultimately, wheres "sister?"

Alyssa walked along a small sidewalk, leading to what seemed to be a bathroom.

She walked in, seeing it was all rusty and dirty, but continued to the sink. She ran the water, extremely cold. She splashed water on her face and wiped her hands on her jeans, due to the lack of paper towels.

She walked back outside, going back to her car.

But she was something in the distance.

"What the h--?"

A human-like figure stepped toward her, but the problem was...

the figure had no arms.

Alyssa started to panic, but quickly remembered she carried a shotgun in her trunk. She ran back to her car and pulled out a fully loaded double-barrel shotgun and 5 boxes of ammo.

"Die, you---" She shot it. It seemed to scream in agony. "thing." She stared as the "armless figure" slumped to the ground and was soon surrounded by a pool of red liquid.

Alyssa kicked it, making sure it was dead.

"Weird." She walked around it and continued to the lake.

She passed a well. It seemed that when she passed it, it called her name in a raspy, whispering voice.

"_Alyssa..."_ It called to her. She walked slowly to the well and looked inside.

_Another monster? _she thought. She raised her gun as she approached the stone well and looked inside, finger tensing on the trigger.

At the bottom of the shallow well there was...

A notebook.

"What's this?" She picked up the tattered pages and looked inside. She tried to make out the messy hand-writing, and was somewhat successful.

It read:

_"__July 19._

_Started looking for Mary. I got the letter from her and__" _Illegible. _"__And so I am in Silent Hill now, where she told__me to meet her at our special--" _The rest of the page was ripped.

"Special what?" Alyssa wrinkled her nose. She hated when her questions went unanswered.

She looked in the front cover of the book. _James Sunderland_.

"Hmph." She continued on the dirt path that led to the lake.

"Mary and James. I'll look for them first."

The sky suddenly turned dark. Too dark to see anything.

Alyssa fumbled for her pocket flashlight. She shone it on the path, seeing now she was walking on a metal grate path.

"What the h--?" She heard a low growl and turned around slowly, and behind her, were three armless figures trailing behind her.

She ran, not bothering to shoot them, and she came upon a derelict building.

"Blue Creek Apartments" read a sign.

Alyssa ran to the door and went inside. She ran up a spiral stair case and slowly walked down a hall, noticing no monsters were here. She checked a couple of apartments to find nothing. But when she reached the room at the end of the hall, what she saw was horrifying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! So thank you for reading my second chapter on my first shot at a SH fic. Thank you sooo much for sticking through with this story and I thank a reader for their first review. I also would like to let you guys know I have a bad habit of writing short chapters. Too much writers block. So please review!!! Your ideas can help me! Thanks and please review!!!**


	3. Author's Note: Warning!

**Okay. I am putting up a warning for you readers...**

**if you don't like Pyramid Head or anything he might do, or does, skip this next chapter. Chapter will be up by the end of today, so keep alert.**


	4. James, Eddie, Laura, Maria, and PH

**I am back! Muahaha…..I put in an authors note a while back saying I would have a new chapter by the end of the day. But then…**

**My computer crashed. UGH! **

**Anyway, I have changed my pen-name to Wesker-rox723. **

**I had to change it because my parents said I had to or else they would cancel my account. **

**And my dad's a computer whiz, so he would figure it out. **

**Anyway, here is that next chapter!!**

* * *

Alyssa's last few minutes out in the open we are all total blur. 

She remembers walking in and seeing a figure standing in a kitchen-like cove.

She then saw three figures in the kitchen-area.

One figure had a triangular-pyramidal shaped helmet, or even his head, and was wearing a bloody smock. The other two figures were just two sets of legs each. Two sets of mannequins legs, to be exact.

Alyssa stood and stared at the actions this "Pyramid Head" committed.

He seemed to be…raping them.

Alyssa almost screamed, but instead, looked around frantically, and saw a closet like doorway. She darted across the room, and opened the door, running in and slamming it behind her.

When she stood against the back wall of the closet, she heard a small whimpering sound. She turned on her flashlight and pointed to the source of the sound.

There was a man on the other side of the closet, sitting and clutching a pistol, shaking and sweating in fear.

"Who…" Alyssa looked through the blind-style closet door and saw that Pyramid Head was coming towards the closet.

"Shit!" Alyssa cursed under her breath, not knowing what to do.

The helmet or whatever, on this thing seemed to be impenetrable.

Suddenly, she heard gunfire.

The man was firing at the on-coming figure.

Alyssa soon followed along as she raised her shot gun, and kicked open the door.

She pumped as much lead as she could into Pyramid Head, while suddenly, the entity just disappeared.

"What the hell?" She whispered. She turned around, just to see the frightened man making his exit. She ran out the door behind him, but he was gone.

But still…

"What the hell!?" Alyssa screamed.

She ran up and down hallways, jiggling handles on apartment doors only to find they were locked.

She occasionally found a door that was unlocked, only to find a mostly empty apartment, except for maybe some ammo and some keys to other apartments.

She finally found someone, in one of the rooms she unlocked.

She found a boy, possibly in his mid-teens, huddling over a toilet, seeming to puke his guts out.

"James…is that you? Have you come back?" The boy puked once more.

"No, I'm Alyssa. What's your name? And who's James? What's going on?"

The boy seemed to laugh.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

He paused, and looked up at Alyssa.

"I'm Eddie. James? Well, last time I saw him, he was wearing a green jacket. He has sandy colored hair, and he talks a lot…"

More hurling occurred as Alyssa thought back.

_So the man in the closet, that was James? _

_And he must be t one who wrote the journal. The one looking for Mary! _

"Eddie?" The boy looked up from the toilet bowl.

"Yeah, Alyssa, right?"

"Yes. Are you…are you, all alone?"

Eddie coughed.

"Yes, well, I have a friend wandering around the town. Her name is Laura. I don't know where she is, but she is usually fine by herself. That's pretty good…for an 8 year old."

"AN 8 YEAR OLD? And she's out there by herself?"

"Yeah, so?" Eddie bent into the toilet bowl once more.

"I'm going to go find her. Eddie, I will come back for you. I…"

"Just go. I'll be fine. I'll find you out in the town. Good luck."

Alyssa reluctantly turned around and opened the door, then closing it slowly behind her.

"Laura, huh? Ok. Let's find this kid."

Alyssa left the apartments, fighting random enemies as she ran along the streets. She came upon a bowling alley, and saw a woman standing out front.

The woman was of moderate height, with a magenta cardigan, a pink-leopard-print skirt, boots, blonde hair with red ends, and a red butterfly tattoo on the right side of her stomach.

Alyssa walked up to her.

"Mary?" Alyssa asked.

"Ugh, you're the second person to call me that. But no matter. My name is Maria."

"Alyssa. Do you know a man named James?"

"He's, in there." The woman pointed to the bowling alley and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not a bowling person, so I waited outside."

"Mhm." Alyssa walked past the woman and went inside.

Inside, it was a mess. Glass on the floor, seemingly trophies scattered about, and it…reeked.

Alyssa walked through double doors and heard talking on one side of the room, while a girl ran right past her.

"Eddie!" Alyssa saw the boy sitting at a table, eating some pizza.

"Huh? Oh. Alyssa! This is James, the one I told you about."

"Hey! You're the girl that saved me from Pyramid Head. Thanks."

"Hmph. Anyway, James, was that Laura? Eddie? Was that Laura? The little girl who ran past me a few seconds ago?"

"Yes." They bother answered in unison.

Alyssa took a long look at James.

He was about 5'8", with sandy brown hair, wearing a green military blazer, with dark stonewashed jeans and black cowboy boots.

By looking at his face, she knew there was something wrong.

James started to walk outside.

Alyssa caught him before he left the building.

"James," Alyssa looked him in the eyes. "Are you looking for Mary?"

* * *

**WOOT! I got the next chappy up! I am soooo happy!! Please review. I am also working on my other Naruto fanfic which is also in the process, and I am roughing up a Resident Evil fanfic too. **

**Review!!!**


End file.
